


【大人の絵本】家族

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 家族パロ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: Croats and managers are in love relationship or married couple's relationship.ペリシッチパパ&ラキティッチパパの赤ちゃんアンテ視点の家族模様





	【大人の絵本】家族

**Author's Note:**

> イヴァン(R)+ペリシッチ(P)、子供アンテちゃん  
> /Pの従弟ロブレ×イヴァン(R) ※R18  
> /クロップ×コバチ  
> /シーメ×デヤン夫婦 ※軽い出産描写有

【R&P家にて】

あるところに二人のパパと一人の大きな赤ちゃんがいました。  
二人のパパの名前はイヴァン・ペリシッチ、略してPパパとイヴァン・ラキティッチ、略してRパパと言います。  
アンテちゃんはPパパとRパパにとても可愛がられながらすくすくと育っていました。

ベビーベッドでカラカラを回してもおしゃぶりでもアンテちゃんはなかなか寝ないので、いつもRパパが詩集の読み聞かせをしています。

「Tout en chantant sur le mode mineur  
L'amour vainqueur et la vie opportune...」

「あー...あぅ」

アンテちゃんには詩の意味がわからないけれど、Rパパの優しい声が何だか心地いいのですぐにすやすやと寝てしまいます。

Rパパが疲れている時はPパパが寝かしつけ役をします。  
Pパパはとても男らしいので、夜泣きでぐずるアンテちゃんの首をつかんで「寝ろ」と言って寝かせてあげます。そのうちPパパが寝かしつけに来るとすぐに泣き止むようになりました。そんなアンテちゃんの頬を撫でてキスをして、Pパパは寝室に向かいました。

【10年前 スイス、バーゼルにて】

―RパパとPパパがアンテちゃんに出会ったのはもう10年以上も前のことです。

Rパパがまだイヴァンと呼ばれていた青年の頃に、スイス・バーゼルのライン川で遊んでいた時に川から流れてきた赤ん坊がアンテちゃんでした。

イヴァンはすぐにアンテちゃんを拾い上げ、家に連れて帰りました。幸いなことに、アンテちゃんは身体が少し冷えていただけで、ラキティッチ家で優しく介抱してあげるとすぐに元気になりました。  
イヴァンはこの出来事を近所に住む親友のペトリッチと頼れるお兄ちゃんペリシッチに話しました。二人はイヴァンに連れ立って、ラキティッチ家にアンテちゃんを見に来ました。  
あんてちゃんは帰ってきたイヴァンを見るとパッと笑顔になって、大きなお尻を引きずって抱きついてきました。

「可愛いでしょ？」

イヴァンの声に顔を上げたアンテちゃんはスキンヘッドのペトリッチと厳ついペリシッチの顔を見て思わず泣きそうになりましたが、泣いたらもっと怖いと瞬間的に判断して我慢しました。

「可愛いね、アンテちゃん」

にこにこ笑って頭を撫でるペトリッチと優しく微笑むペリシッチに囲まれて、アンテちゃんもほっとした表情でゴロゴロと甘えました。

それから2年後、成人したイヴァンとペリシッチの正式な子供としてアンテちゃんは迎えられました。クロアチア、ドイツと転々と場所を変え、今はまたクロアチアで三人仲良く暮らしています―。

・  
・  
・

Rパパは月に２回「詩集を読む会」に行っています。講師で詩人のビリッチ先生とは詩の才能を見初められ入会して以来の仲です。入りたてでスイスの詩しか知らず困惑するイヴァンにクロアチアの詩を懇切丁寧に教えてくれた師匠でもあるビリッチ先生に、イヴァンはほのかな想いを持っていましたが、何かありそうでない、微妙な関係のまま講師と生徒として過ごしていました。

ある日Pパパは街の安全を守るために近所のパトロールに行き、Rパパは寝かけのアンテちゃんをおぶって買い物に行きました。  
Rパパがスーパーで夕飯の食材を見ていると、隣町に住むデヤン奥さんに声をかけられました。

「こんにちは、ヴルサリコさん。夕飯のお買い物ですか」

「ええ、今夜は彼の誕生日だから奮発しようと思って」

数年前に友人のシーメと結婚したデヤン奥さんは今もラブラブで幸せそうです。  
ただ一つだけ悩みがあるようで、それは夜の声がとても大きいことです。  
声が大きすぎて何度も隣家のサラーさんから苦情が来たこと、シーメは嫌ではないけれど近所迷惑なのでつい先日とうとう猿ぐつわを買ってきたことを生鮮コーナーで話し始めました。

「全然自覚ないんだけど、すごく大きいみたいで...」デヤン奥さんは恥ずかしそうに大きな声でそう語ります。

「夢中になると何も考えられなくなっちゃうのよね」

それからデヤン奥さんは小一時間ほど話をして、寝ているアンテちゃんの頭を撫でて去っていきました。

帰り道にRパパはデヤン奥さんの話を思い出していました。―自分ももしかしたら声が大きいのかもしれない、とRパパは紅く染まる夕空を見上げながら考えていました。

家に帰るとニコ・コバチ叔父さんとクロップおじさんが遊びに来ていました。

「こんばんは、お邪魔してます」

ニコ叔父さんはPパパとRパパが忙しい時期にあんてちゃんを預かってくれた親戚のおじさんです。優しいニコ叔父さんにアンテちゃんはとてもなついていて、首に抱きついて喜んでいます。

「ニコ叔父さんに会えてうれしいな、アンテ」Pパパに抱えられたアンテちゃんはうれしそうに暴れています。

「アンテ、元気だったかい」

「あう」ヒゲをｼﾞｮﾘｼﾞｮﾘと擦りつけてアンテちゃんは愛情表現をします。

「可愛いねーアンテちゃん！」

ニコ叔父さんの隣で明るく笑う眼鏡をかけたおじさんは恋人のクロップです。クロップはよくセクハラをしますが近所の奥さま方にはとても人気があり、「エッチだけど仕事のデキる良い男」と評判です。

「もっと大きくなりなさい」

ニコ叔父さんに抱きついているアンテちゃんの大きくてまるいお尻をパンと叩いて軽く揉み、クロップおじさんはニカッと笑います。アンテちゃんが初めてニコ叔父さんに恋人がいることを知った時はショックで一日ミルクを拒否して寝込みましたが、健康によくないとPパパがむりやり飲ませました。

「私達もこんな可愛い子どもが欲しいな」

「え、うん...そうだね」

クロップはニコの首に手を回し、ムーディーな声で耳もとにささやきます。アンテちゃんはニコ叔父さんの頬が恥ずかしそうに赤くなるのを見てまたショックを受けました。

「帰ったら作ろうか、ベイビー」背中を指でいやらしく撫でてクロップは続けます。

「う、うん...ここで言うことじゃないよ...」

ニコ叔父さんは止めようとしますが、クロップのテクニックにとても弱いので「ぁん」と小さな喘ぎ声が出てしまいました。

それから二人は英国みやげのお洒落な人間用首輪を「アンテちゃんに」と渡して帰っていきました。

～

この日は休日だったので、アンテちゃんは早朝からPパパに起こされてリビングで遊んでいました。

「ペリシッチ、アンテちゃんにミルクをあげて」 

Rパパがミルク入り哺乳びんをPパパに渡すと、Pパパは優しくアンテちゃんの首を腕で抱えて飲ませてあげました。

「美味しいか？アンテ」

「ぅ」

アンテちゃんはあまりお腹がすいていなかったけれど、Pパパなのでおとなしく飲みました。

「今日は昼からロブレが遊びに来るんだよね」少し落ち着かない声でRパパが聞きます。

「ああ、俺はニコラと出かけるからよろしく」

昼前に親友のニコラが家を訪ねてきて、Pパパは登山リュックを背負って出かけていきました。アンテちゃんはニコラの真顔の "いないいないばあ" が怖すぎて苦手なので、寝てるふりをしてやり過ごしました。

―30分後、Rパパがアンテちゃんを寝かしつけると、ロブレがリビングのドアから入ってきました。

「イヴァン」

「ロブ」

愛しい男の姿に抑えきれずに抱きしめるRパパの顔は、女のイヴァンになっていました。

・  
・  
・

「...は...ぁん...ぅんぅ...」

リビングからかすかに響く押し殺した声と荒い吐息に、アンテちゃんはベビーベッドの中で緊張して固まってしまいました。

「ここじゃ狭いからベッドに行こう」

「は、ぁ」

二人はもつれ合いながら大きなダブルベッドに倒れ込み、続きを始めました。Tシャツを捲りあげてツンと勃った乳首を舐められると、イヴァンの口から甘い声が漏れた。ロブレの腰に脚を絡めて「早く...」とねだる姿はまるで発情期の雌猫のようだった。

「もうちょっと、我慢して」

久しぶりの彼の感触に乱れるイヴァンに腰をグリグリと押し返してロブレは笑う。触れてもいないイヴァン自身はすでに濡れて頭をもたげていた。

「イヴァン、ゲームしようか」

「はぁ...なに？」

「 "先に興奮したら負け" ゲーム」

「なに、 ぁは！あーー」

硬くなったモノを柔らかい中にゆっくりと挿入すると、ロブレは動きを止めて唇を舌でなぞり、イヴァンの弱い部分に吸いつく。

「腰を動かさずに攻めあって、先に我慢できなくなったら、負け」

「は、ぁむり、ふっ、ぅんー」

反論の言葉を飲み込むようにロブレがキスをして舌を絡めると、中が締めつけてきて感じていることをロブレ自身に伝える。今すぐにでも激しく突きたい衝動を抑えてロブレは愛撫を続ける。

「ん...くぅ、...は、ぁぁ」

「はぁ、...声抑えると余計感じるよ」

ゲームをする余裕もなく首にしがみついて喘ぐイヴァンに、短いゲームに勝利したロブレは腰を打ち付けた――

日が暮れて、登山から帰ってきたPパパがアンテちゃんをお風呂に入れてあげました。

「アンテちゃん、今日の山は強かったよ。大きくなったら一緒に行こうな」

「ぁぅ...」

湯船につかって楽しそうに頭を洗うPパパをよそに、アンテちゃんは空を見つめていました。  
夕飯の席につき、Rパパがアンテちゃんを抱っこしてミルクを飲ませようとしますが、アンテちゃんは顔を背けて気まずそうにしていました。

「そろそろ離乳食が欲しいのかもな」

「そうかもね。今度買ってくるよ」

アンテちゃんはその夜はなかなか眠れませんでした。

～

それから10日後、ヴルサリコ家に元気な赤ちゃんが生まれました。シーメが病院に駆けつけると、デヤン奥さんの地を割るような「あーーーー！！！あーーーー！！！」という激しい声が院内中に響き渡っていたそうです。

「いつもあんな感じ」と夫シーメ談。

赤ちゃんはルカと名付けられ、毎日デヤン奥さんのキスと寵愛を受けてそこそこ幸せに育っています。

 

― 終 ―


End file.
